1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating structure for a hand tool to attach hand tools with different size and turning on the bulbs by attaching the hand tool without pressing a button.
2. Description of the Prior
TW Pat. No. M309642 discloses a tool lamp is portable easily and includes a housing and a cover to cover related components of the tool lamp, and includes a retaining hole to insert a hand tool.
TW Publication No. 484492 discloses an auxiliary illuminating structure for a hand tool includes an illuminating device fitted to a hand tool to make light and including a housing, a bulb, a cell, a conducting member, and a button, wherein the housing includes a first receiving room to receive the cell, the conducting member, and the button, includes a second receiving room to receive the bulb and allowing to adjust the bulb at different angles, includes a positioning portion connected with the hand tool, the positioning portion includes a magnetic member fixed on an inner wall thereof to attach the illuminating device with the hand tools, such as a screw driver or a wrench together.
However, such conventional tool lamp and illuminating device can not attach the hand tools with different sizes, and can not turn on the bulbs by attaching the hand tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.